La vie rêvée
by mathildecullen19
Summary: Une fois à New York, Rose découvre que la vie n'est pas si facile. La perte de Jack est trop dure à supporter. Cherchant désespérément à être plus proche de lui, elle décide d'aller à Chippewa Falls. Là-bas, elle découvrira l'histoire familiale des Dawson mais surtout, elle découvrira que son avenir n'est pas si triste que ça...


C'est ma première histoire sur l'univers Titanic. Bien sûr, je ne possède rien. En ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai la suite (j'imagine que cela dépendra de la réception de cette introduction), ni même combien de chapitre il y aura.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Prologue**

Rose regardait la statue de la liberté complètement subjuguée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était sur le sol américain, seule et sans attache. Seule et plus triste qu'elle ne l'avait été. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait faire sur le sol américain, sans Jack. Jack… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était mort, qu'il dérivait au fond de l'océan Atlantique, seul et froid. Sous cette fine pluie, le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à prendre contact avec la réalité, car cela sous entendait admettre la mort de Jack… Elle le refusait. Aussi sûrement qu'elle refusait de retourner dans le carcan de la première classe. Jack lui avait fait réaliser une chose, elle préférait être pauvre mais libre que riche et enchaînée. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, cela allait être très difficile, mais au moins, elle vivrait, elle ne se laisserait pas mourir comme elle l'aurait fait si elle était restée en première classe.

Ce fut un officier de la marine qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Votre nom, mademoiselle ?

Dawson, Rose Dawson.

Elle ne serait jamais vraiment la femme de Jack mais au moins, en prenant son nom, elle restait en quelque sorte connectée à lui. Elle ferait en sorte, en portant son nom, de toujours respecter la philosophie de Jack : faire en sorte que chaque jour compte. Elle allait vivre sa vie pour deux, celle de Jack et la sienne.

L'intervention de l'officier lui fit prendre conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où vivre. Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle savait que certains hôtels avaient été mis à la disposition des naufragés du Titanic, mais c'était prendre le risque de croiser sa mère et Cal. Donc la jeune femme partit à la recherche d'un hôtel ou d'une auberge. Il fallait que l'endroit soit suffisamment éloigné du port. Tout en marchant dans les rues, sous la fine pluie, elle mit les mains dans ses poches pour tenter de les réchauffer un minimum. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit conscience que les poches de son manteau étaient loin d'être vide. Etonnée, elle sentit des bouts de papier et quelque chose de lourd et de froid. Elle devina que c'était un bijou mais elle ne voulut pas le vérifier en pleine rue, devant des dizaines de personnes dont certaines, elle en avait conscience, qui n'hériteraient pas à la voler à la première occasion.

Tentant de se fondre dans la masse, elle repartit à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Ce qu'elle finit par trouver, l'endroit n'était guère très reluisant, avec sa peinture écaillée et la pancarte qui pendait dans le vide mais au moins, elle était sûre qu'ici elle ne croiserait personne de la première classe, personne de son passé. L'intérieur était encore pire que l'extérieur, dès le hall d'entrée, on sentait l'humidité de l'endroit et on voyait clairement que les tapis étaient rongés par les mites. La jeune femme, pas du tout habituée à ce genre de décors, faillit faire demi-tour mais elle se ravisa. Il fallait qu'elle en prenne l'habitude.

Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre, s'il vous plaît.

Avant même d'adresser la parole à la vieille femme derrière le comptoir, Rose sentit sa méfiance. En même temps, elle ne devait pas avoir une apparence très engageante, après le naufrage et les heures passées sur le pont du Carpathia.

Vous êtes seule ? Demanda la vieille dame avec un reniflement de mépris.

Je… Je suis mariée… enfin, je suis veuve. Balbutia Rose.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme n'était pas du tout habituée à ce manque de respect. Et elle comprit instinctivement qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était seule et célibataire, ça c'était la situation des prostituées de la ville.

C'est 50 cents la nuit. Payable d'avance. Et je ne veux voir personne d'autre que vous dans la chambre, c'est bien compris ?

Bien sûr.

Après avoir fouillé dans ses poches, elle parvint à mettre la main sur l'argent demandé. Une fois que son hôtesse l'eut mené à sa chambre, la jeune femme s'écroula sur le lit, épuisée. L'aspect de la chambre était aussi délabré que le reste de l'immeuble, mais au moins elle était au sec et au chaud. Rose prit le temps de s'enfermer dans la chambre avant de sortir tout ce que contenait les poches du manteau. Hébétée, elle sortit plusieurs liasses de dollars et, comble du luxe, le Cœur de l'Océan. Un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du mépris envers son ex-fiancé. Dans un bateau en train de couler, cet homme avait quand même prit le temps de sauver son argent. Encore une fois, la jeune femme prit conscience d'à quel point le monde d'où elle venait était gouverner par l'argent. Cependant, tout cet argent la mettait à l'abri pendant un bon bout de temps. Elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas à New York, il fallait qu'elle parte de cette ville aussitôt que possible. Plus elle mettrait de la distance entre elle et Cal, mieux elle se porterait.

Il fallait encore qu'elle décide où elle allait aller. Elle était sûre de toute façon de ne pas rester ici, ni d'aller à Philadelphie. Mais mis à part ces deux villes, elle pouvait aller où elle voulait. Cela la fit sourire, pour une fois, elle avait entièrement le choix et personne pour donner son avis et lui donner des ordres. Mais cette réflexion la ramena à Jack. Mais oui ! Jack ! Chippewa Falls !

Elle décida dans un premier temps de se reposer, puis demain, elle irait à la gare pour acheter un billet. Puis, si elle avait le temps elle irait faire quelques courses avant de partir, sinon cela attendrait qu'elle soit à destination. Sur cette décision, la jeune femme s'endormit, le cœur lourd d'avoir perdu Jack mais remplit d'espoir envers l'avenir.

Le lendemain, elle fut l'une des premières réveillées dans l'immeuble. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars, elle était sans doute trop épuisée autant nerveusement que physiquement. Mais elle avait tout à fait conscience que ce n'était qu'un répit et que tôt ou tard, elle devrait faire face à ce qui s'était déroulé pendant le naufrage. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle aille à la gare. Motivée, elle sortit dans les rues, et se dirigea vers la gare. Une fois sur place, elle apprit qu'un train partait pour le Wisconsin en début de l'après-midi. Cela lui laissait donc quelques heures pour prévoir tout le nécessaire pour le voyage qui allait durer plusieurs jours.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme attendait le train qui allait la mener vers une nouvelle vie. Elle avait deux valises assez chargées pour quelques jours de voyage mais pas trop pour qu'elle puisse les transporter sans trop de difficultés. Malgré sa motivation, elle était tout de même assez inquiète. Comment elle allait faire une fois à Chippewa Falls ? Elle allait devoir trouver un travail mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience, allait-elle malgré tout pouvoir trouver un emploi ? Il lui fallait également trouver un endroit où vivre. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres… Il fallait prendre un problème à la fois et les régler un par un.

Forte de cette décision, elle monta dans le train. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait…


End file.
